


Ryan fesses up to Sam about a few things

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [218]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan fesses up to Sam about a few things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Hey. What's up?" Sam asks, catching up with Ryan downstairs. "It's like someone lit a fire under you." Besides which, Ryan actually pulled out of his arms and took off. Which never fucking happens.

"Huh? Oh." Ryan stands up from where he was hunkered down by one of the kitchen cabinets, searching for a good bowl to collect herbs with. "Sorry. Just... Luke was starting to look embarrassed," he says softly, his grin crooked. "I thought, after such a long road trip, especially if Alex has been tormenting him for hours... I didn't want to be the reason why he's still waiting, if he's still waiting."

"And you didn't think they might want an audience?" Sam says, watching Ryan closely, still thinking that his lover made an awfully fast getaway.

"Oh." Now Ryan's face colors. "You're right, I guess that was Alex's call," he says softly, boosting himself to a seat on the granite kitchen island. "Except... I don't answer to him." He shrugs a little. "I'm sorry. Did you want me to stay?"

"I would've liked it if you didn't run off on me," Sam says, moving between Ryan's thighs, his hands braced on the counter on either side. "You don't normally do that."

"I'm sorry." Ryan's eyes widen and he ducks his head, completely ashamed of himself. "I'm so sorry, Sir." Christ. Their friends come to visit - their very first guests ever at their new home, no less - and Ryan fucks up literally within minutes of their arrival. Unbelievable. "I... It... I'm not trying to make excuses for my mistake, Sir," he says softly, attempting to explain. "But... it really turned me on to see Luke like that. And that made me uncomfortable."

And there's the crux of it. "Why? Because of Alex, or because it was Luke, or what?" Sam asks, but he wraps his arms around Ryan's waist and pulls him closer.

"Because it was Luke," Ryan whispers, grateful beyond words for Sam's embrace, showing him that his Sir isn't furious. "Because Luke is... who he is, with the history he has, and because you didn't, you know." Ryan swallows hard. "Authorize it."

"Your body's gonna respond to whoever it responds to," Sam murmurs, kissing Ryan softly, just because. "I can't do anything about that, but it's okay. He's a good-looking guy, I'm sure Alex would be flattered you find his boy hot, and there's a very good chance that someday, we might let the two of you play together. You only have to worry about acting on it outside that and I know you wouldn't. And neither would he."

"When we-- what?" Ryan abruptly pulls back, shocked. "Play together? You and Alex talked about this? Already?"

"Well, you and I talked about it last year, after they came over for dinner," Sam points out, amused, "and Alex and I mentioned it in that post he made about that fucking song he had stuck in his head, the one where you asked him about Luke grinding on other guys."

"But... you were serious?" It's kind of a stupid question, Ryan knows; Sam doesn't say things he doesn't mean. Except that Sam also has been known on occasion to take a certain sadistic pleasure in fucking with his boy's head. "I really didn't think... I mean, I didn't even get that far in my thoughts, because I was sure Alex would never fucking allow it to begin with. But then, that time when Luke and I went shopping at Citadel, it was like--" He cuts himself off with a shrug.

"It was like what?" Sam asks, watching Ryan closely. Intrigued.

"It was-- I mean, I just-- He kind of--" Ryan's shoulders slump and he exhales in frustration. "He started trying on fetish clothing. Like, these tiny little shorts, leather, I think. And then this fucking harness with a built-in cock ring..." His face heats anew, and when he speaks again his voice is very very small. "I'd never looked at him that way before. I swear, Sam. But he wanted my opinion and I went into the change room and suddenly it was like _Bam!_ " He gnaws on his bottom lip, furtively searching his sir's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sam says, kissing Ryan again. "So you were turned on," he shrugs. "I meant what I said. That's physiological, you can't change that. It's what you do with it and I know you. I know my boy. You're not seriously lusting after anyone but me, are you?" he half-teases.

"No, Sir!" The jesting goes right over Ryan's head, anxious as he is right now. "No! And Luke was... I mean, I wanted to top him. Even when I switch with you, I don't switch that hard. This was totally different."

Sam grins. "Now that we'd probably better keep to ourselves," he says, putting a hand on the back of Ryan's neck, fingers squeezing gently. "But it's okay. It's all okay with me. I trust you and to be honest, I think it's fucking hot as hell you want to top Luke."

"Really." Finally Ryan is calming down enough to put a bit of his usual dry humor into his tone of voice. "Are you saying you'd like to watch?"

Sam grins. What a question. He reaches between them, tugging open the button on Ryan's shorts and slowly sliding down his zipper. "Tell me what you'd like to do to him."

Whoops! There goes Ryan's calm, instantaneously vaporizing into nothingness. "Sam! You want to do this when--?" he whispers in horrified shock. "While Luke is... while _Alex_ is...?"

"They're in their room, we'll hear them coming," Sam says, chuckling at the double meaning, his hand finding Ryan's cock, freeing it from his shorts. "Yes, I want to do this. _Tell me._ "

"Oh, god," Ryan whimpers. And then abruptly - for an instant only - his voice is fierce: "If Alex tears me apart, that blood is on _your_ hands." His cock is already responding to the demand of his lover's familiar touch, and he tightly grips the edge of the counter. "I wanted to spank him. He's got a gorgeous ass, and I love the way his voice sounds, and I wanted to bend him over right there in the store and take a paddle to him. See if I could make him scream in that exotic accent. Make him beg for more, until he started to cry and then begged me to stop."

Sam groans at the thought, at the image Ryan paints, his cock straining against his jeans. "And when he did? When he begged you to stop, what would you do?" he asks, hand moving slowly over Ryan's swollen flesh, pulling on his P.A. at the end of every stroke.

Ryan gasps, precome welling up faster now, thicker. The stimulation damn near shreds his self-control. "I'd stop," he whispers, watching Sam through eyes glazed with lust. "But then I'd fuck him, hard enough to make him scream again."

Fuck. Sam swallows hard, his cock throbbing violently, his hand working Ryan's flesh without mercy. "And you'd come in his ass," he murmurs, leaning in, mouth so fucking close to Ryan's.

Whimpering, Ryan closes that brief distance and sinks into his lover's mouth.

Sam's free hand grasps the back of Ryan's neck and he growls into the kiss, tongue delving deep, fucking Ryan's mouth as he abuses his cock.

Wrapping his legs around Sam's waist, Ryan tangles his fingers in his lover's t-shirt and does his best not to hump his sir like a dog. But _fuck!_ "Oh my god, that feels so good," he says on a broken moan, pain flaring through him sharper and even sharper. "Please, Sir!" Whoops. They probably heard that upstairs.

Fuck, yes. Sam nods, biting at Ryan's mouth. "Come for me, boy," he orders, pulling on that ring as hard as he dares.

Ryan screams, certain that Sam has ripped him open. Not that it matters in this instant when his entire body shudders with wicked pleasure. He clings to Sam in the wake, sobbing for breath and shaking.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, gently releasing Ryan's piercing, both arms wrapped around his lover, holding him close.

Sam has had this power from the beginning: to take Ryan so far under, so fast. So unexpectedly. Ryan tightens his hold on his sir, unsure of his center. Needing his lover to ground him until his vision clears once more.

Softly brushing his lips over whatever skin's within reach, Sam keeps his arms tight around Ryan, their bodies pressed tight together. He never knows how long it'll take his boy to come back up but he doesn't rush the process, willing to stand against the counter as long as needed, quiet words of love and praise whispered here and there.

When Ryan finally lifts his head from Sam's shoulder, he has to blink a few tears out of his eyes before he can focus. But he's too terrified to look down. "Is it still there?" he asks softly, one corner of his mouth crooking up. "Still in one piece?"

Sam nods, chuckling a little. "Do you really think I'd break one of my favourite toys?" he teases, giving Ryan a kiss.

Ryan shrugs, his cheeks flushing, but his grin widens. "Sometimes we get so enthusiastic, we're maybe not as careful as we should be..." He laughs.

"True," Sam says, leaning back a bit, one hand dropping to touch Ryan gently, examine the piercing. "It looks okay. Red, sore... should I kiss it better?" he asks with a grin.

The draw of Sam's mouth is a powerful temptation... But then, there's also terror at the thought of Ryan's sir touching his cock _ever again_. "Later?" he asks softly. "Please, Sir?"

Sam smiles and nods. He was just teasing anyway. "Whenever you want," he says, quickly tacking on, "Within reason." His eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers, ducking his head on a grin. He finally manages to release the deathgrip he has on his lover, and smoothes his hands over Sam's shoulders. "And you, Sir? May your boy do something for you?"

"You sure you feel up to it?" Sam asks, still aroused but not to the point he couldn't put it aside if needed.

"Nine times out of ten..." Ryan trails off with a cheeky grin, then tamps his expression into something slightly more demure. "Please?"

Grinning back, Sam steps away from the counter. "Give me your mouth, boy."

Hitching his shorts back into place but leaving his fly open, Ryan nimbly slips off the island and kneels on the kitchen floor. He unbuckles Sam's belt and unzips his jeans, then sucks just the head of his lover's cock into his mouth, his tongue playing in the slit.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Sam breathes, hands sliding through Ryan's hair, cupping the back of his skull, eyes locked on his mouth, his tongue.

Ryan keeps his focus precisely where it is for long moments: lushly rubbing the soft skin with his tongue. Teasing at Sam's foreskin, and waiting until he draws a bead of precome -- he licks it up with a triumphant grin, and finally begins working his way down to the root.

Sam groans, cock jerking against Ryan's tongue. "Oh, god, that's it," he murmurs, nodding, urging Ryan on.

There's a moan of triumph, deep in Ryan's throat. He flicks his gaze up to meet Sam's for a moment, but then he loses himself once more, bobbing his head and sucking.

"Oh, god, fuck," Sam murmurs, fingers tightening against Ryan's skull, insisting on more, deeper...

Ryan drops his head back and opens up completely, inviting his sir to brutally slam his cock inside, to use him like the slut he is.

And like Sam could resist. He rocks forward, driving his cock down Ryan's throat, fucking hard and deep, his eyes locked on his boy's.

His throat burns and Ryan starts to choke, but he digs his fingernails into his thighs and holds his position. Tears well up and begin to spill over.

"Beautiful," Sam whispers, shoving in harder still, his boy's tears spurring him to the edge. Fuck. He thrusts once, twice and a third time, his hips starting to stutter, and then comes with a shout, flooding Ryan's throat with his seed.

Choking once more, Ryan gasps for breath but then quickly swallows Sam's prick again, determined not to miss a single drop of his lover's seed. He licks his lips and then rests his cheek against Sam's thigh, his breathing still harsh and erratic. "Sir."

"My good boy," Sam murmurs, softly blowing out a breath, his hand on Ryan's head, petting him.

"Thank you, Sir," Ryan whispers, his voice a touch hoarse.


End file.
